The Warblers vs New Directions: The Final Battle
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Regionals is coming up,and ND prepare for battle when it is revealed that Sebastian might sabotage the event. Can ND win even with Regionals being compromised? Klaine, Finchel, Samcedes, Tike, Brittana, Quick, & Sugory SugarxRory
1. Prologue

**Man, the fanfic ideas just keep on coming, don't they? This is what I think will happen at Regionals. I will be adding a few spoilers (which I'm taking with a grain of salt this time ["Kurt might punch someone"? Please, that's like getting Gandhi to beat, rape, and murder his kids...]).**

**I still do not own Glee. It belongs to Fox.**

_**Prologue**_

_**Friday, February 3rd, 2012**_

Tomorrow's the day.

Blaine and Kurt were on Blaine's bed. Kurt held Blaine's hand as he explained what happened earlier that day with the Warblers and New Directions.

"...So, Santana showed the Warblers the recording, and handed it to me." Kurt was saying. "Needless to say, the Warblers were upset with Sebastian. They told him to give it up. And I gave the recording to Sebastian."

"Wait, you what?" Blaine stared at his boyfriend in shock and horror. "You just gave Sebastian evidence against him? Without consulting me first? Why would you do that? Why wouldn't you have gone to the police?"

"Because I want him to see it." Kurt exhaled. "I want him to experience the moment that we win at Regionals, and I want him to know... that he failed. And then I'll report it to the police and let them handle it."

Blaine sighed heavily and lay back on his pillow. "I still wish you had included me in the decision. I'm the one who got hit, and the one who has to go into surgery!"

Kurt's stomach dropped. "I'm sorry. I just...I was so mad. I wanted to do something. I-I...just...I didn't think."

"Just promise me from now on, you let _me_ do the decision making when it comes to me." Blaine said sternly. "When I need your input, I will ask for it. This is..."

"The last..._crazy_ thing you have to endure from me." Kurt put his hands up in surrender. "I promise."

"I'm holding you to that." Blaine smiled. He sighed and shook his head. "Well...we can't take this to court. He'll just say you gave the evidence to him. It's plausible denialbility **(A/N can anyone please tell me how to spell that word? Spell-check does not help)**. Plus, recording someone without their knowledge is illegal. He'll have Santana's ass thrown in jail. And his dad's a state attorney, which means he probably got away with a lot."

"Wow. You've really thought about this." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Blaine gestured to his eye. "Got any better ideas on how to spend my free time from school?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to make the decision for you." Kurt joked. They laughed. Kurt sighed and started fidgeting nervously. "Um...your parents aren't gonna hate me for giving away evidence and not going to the police, are they?"

Blaine closed his eyes and shrugged. "Honestly...no. They are convinced this was a homophobic attack, so, they're sweeping this under the rug."

Kurt felt a rush of anger shoot through him. "I can't believe this! They aren't the least bit concerned you might lose your vision?"

"They're happy I'm alive." Blaine insisted. "That's all that matters...to them, anyway."

"Are they even coming to your surgery tomorrow?" Kurt asked aghast.

Blaine shrugged and shook his head. "I'm just glad I have a boyfriend. Even if he is a bit controlling." He joked.

Kurt scoffed and looked away. "Geez. I take matters into my own hands one time..."

Blaine laughed. "Hey, once we're married and if I ever need surgery because of an attack, you are welcome to call the shots."

Kurt blushed. "You...you wanna get married?"

"Yeah...someday. If you'll have me." Blaine blushed and looked away. He wasn't thinking when he said that.

"I will." Kurt swallowed a lump in his throat. He cleared his throat. "But...let's focus on your surgery for now."

Blaine nodded in agreement. He mulled the situation over in his head. So, the Warblers betrayed him. Why? What happened to them that made them so...corrupted? And then it hit him. Sebastian. He corrupted them.

"God, I fucking hate Sebastian." Blaine lamented. "He did this. He turned the Warblers against me!"

"But they eventually turned against him, remember?" Kurt reminded him.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Blaine wondered aloud. "If they try to kick him out of the Warblers, he'll just corrupt and manipulate them. God, I shouldn't have left!"

"That was new." Kurt said in shock.

"It's the truth, though!" Blaine exclaimed. "Because I left, there was a vacancy in the Warblers, Sebastian filled it, and things went straight to hell."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend, his heart breaking at the sight of his anguished face. "Blaine...it wasn't your fault. If anything, I shouldn't have talked you into transferring to McKinley."

"I'm glad I did, though." Blaine smiled weakly. "If I stayed...I would have been corrupted, too."

"What?" Kurt said in surprise. "Blaine Anderson, you are much stronger than that! No way would Sebastian have corrupted you! I wouldn't have let him."

Blaine hugged Kurt's waist for comfort and security. Kurt hugged him back and gently stroked his hair. "You know...I can't imagine Wes and David would be too pleased with this development after all that hard work they did to mold the Warblers into a civilized show choir group."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's comment. "They would probably have brain aneurysms."

Kurt chuckled. "True."

XXX

**Hmm...I was gonna add a Warbler scene, but I'm not quite sure how to handle it, so I'll just leave that a mystery!**

**UP NEXT: Blaine and Rachel bond over similar experiences and sing a song about it.**


	2. Play With Fire

**All right guys, be prepared: this story is going to be INTENSE! **

**_Tuesday, February 21__st__, 2012_**

Everyone trudged through the school, still on school vacation mode. Yesterday was Presidents' Day, and everyone party-hardied. Blaine walked to his locker to get his books. As he turned a corner, someone grabbed him from behind and pinned him against a wall.

"Hey, asshole!" It turns out, one of the hockey players pinned Blaine against the wall. "Wanna tell us why you got slushies banned from this school?"

"Principal Figgins is the one who set that rule." Blaine said, trying to keep calm. "You'll have to take it up with him."

"Hey!" They turned to see Puck marching towards them. "Release the hobbit, or Coach Beiste will hear about you using the barbells as swords."

One of the hockey players walked up to Puck and glared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Puck said just as intimidating.

After a few minutes, the hockey player holding Blaine pushed him against the wall. He and his friends left. "Fag..."

Blaine sighed and stood up. "Thanks, Puck."

"Hey, you took a slushy for my boy Kurt." Puck smiled and patted his shoulder. "That, my friend, makes you one of us, Kovu."

Blaine laughed at the reference. Then he sobered up. "So...why is getting slushies banned my fault?"

"Well, after that rock salt slushy jacked up your eye, parents called the school demanding that slushies be banned." Puck replied. "They don't want to take the chance of their kids getting hospitalized."

"Oh..." Blaine nodded. "Still, the guy that did it doesn't go to our school."

Puck shrugged. "I guess adults care more than we thought they did."

XX

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine ran up to his boyfriend, who was putting stuff away in his locker.

"Hey." Kurt said warmly. He closed his locker. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Blaine replied. "So, I was thinking...this Saturday is Regionals, so, maybe this Friday we can 'hang out', if you know what I mean." He winked.

Kurt smiled weakly. "Blaine, you know I'd love to, but...I was just thinking about staying in and going over the songs for Regionals."

"Oh. Okay, we can do that." Blaine smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine studied his boyfriend's face. Kurt wasn't his usual chipper self. "Kurt, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Kurt asked nonchalantly.

"You've just...been acting weird, that's all." Blaine said honestly.

"I guess I'm just tired."

"Kurt, come on. What is it?" Blaine pleaded. "Is there someone else?"

Kurt just stared at his boyfriend in shock. Blaine cringed at his mistake. "I can't believe you think I'd cheat on you!"

"Well, you had that crush on the Spanish teacher, and that secret admirer..." Blaine pointed out.

"Yes, but I never acted on them!" Kurt argued. "Blaine, I thought I made it clear I'm loyal and faithful to you."

Blaine put his hands up to calm him. "I know. I'm sorry."

The bell rang for class. Kurt sighed. "I'll see you later, Blaine." He walked off.

XXX

Blaine didn't see Kurt all day. He was starting to worry about him. Ever since that slushy incident, he'd been less bubbly and sassy. What was going on? He walked to the choir room hoping to find him, but ran into Rachel instead.

"Oh, hey, Rachel." Blaine greeted.

Rachel was standing next to the piano. She turned and smiled. "Hey, I was just about to call you! We should get some practice in before Glee."

Blaine glanced out the door and turned back to Rachel. "Oh. Okay."

Rachel studied Blaine's face. He looked sad. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I..." Blaine shrugged and smiled, hoping to fend Rachel off, but Rachel seemed to be boring a hole in his mind. He gave in and sighed. "It's this whole Sebastian drama. Mine and Kurt's relationship changed because of it. I just want things back to the way things were before." Emotions were starting to surface, and Blaine tried hard to fight them. "We were so happy before I transferred. I just don't understand how last year was so great, then it all turns to crap the next!"

Rachel sat next to her friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Blaine, it's okay. We've all been there. Every relationship has their drama...and love triangles apparently."

Blaine chuckled humorlessly. "All I wanted was a gay friend besides Kurt, and I end up hospitalized because of a tampered slushy."

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "Wanna hear something funny? I went through the same thing two years ago."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Rachel. "You got a rock salt slushy thrown at you by your stalker?"

"Oh, no, not exactly." Rachel replied. "Has Kurt ever told you about Jesse St. James? My ex-boyfriend?"

"A little."

"Well...after he broke up with me because I triple-casted Joey in my Run Joey Run video, he and the rest of his glee group, Vocal Adrenaline ambushed me in the school parking lot. They threw eggs at me." Rachel swallowed at the memory. "Then the guys in glee wanted to get revenge, and we ended up out-funking them. Michael Week kind of reminded me of that."

Blaine looked at Rachel sympathetically. "I'm sorry that happened."

"And I'm sorry you got rock-salt slushied." Rachel said.

"I just wish I could turn back the clock." Blaine sighed. "I can't believe the Warblers betrayed me..."

"I can't either. They seemed so nice last year!" Rachel exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Sebastian happened." Blaine said simply. He paused. "I feel like singing."

"Me, too." Rachel stood. "And I know just the song."

XX

Electronic-style music started playing as Blaine and Rachel walked onstage in the April Rhodes Cvic Pavillion. Blaine wore a black shirt and black pants, Rachel wore a black, low-cut, long-sleeved mini dress. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

_**Blaine:**_

_**I can't believe it's really you  
>Been so long, you look good<br>I hear you're doing really well  
>Don't ask me, let me tell you<br>How I've been since when you left  
>Since you left me for dead<br>**_

_**Rachel:  
>Finally every tear has dried<br>I've wiped you from my life  
><strong>_

_**Blaine:  
>Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me<br>'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me  
><strong>_

_**Rachel:  
>And now I hear you saying that you still adore me<br>But if you think I'd ever get with you again  
>Then you can just<br>**_

_**Both:  
>Love me, love me<br>Feed the flame  
>If you want me back again<br>Burn into the sky  
>Higher and higher<br>Baby, can you play with fire  
><strong>_

_**Blaine:  
>Burn into the sky<strong>_

_**Rachel:  
>Love me, love me<strong>_

_**Blaine:  
>Far into the sky<strong>_

_**Rachel:  
>If you want me<strong>_

_**You never know just what you got**_  
><em><strong>'Til it's gone, you freak out<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm not falling for that game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boys like you never change<strong>_

_**Blaine:  
>You made me feel I wasn't enough<br>Wasn't enough for your love**_

_**But it was insecurity that made you run**_  
><em><strong>It wasn't me<strong>_

_**Rachel:  
>So don't you sit there trying to<br>Give me more excuses  
>I don't have time for this<br>I'm off to play in Houston  
>And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing<br>You can't make up for what you've done  
>But you still try to be the one<br>**_

_**Both:  
>Love me, love me<br>Feed the flame  
>If you want me back again<br>Burn into the sky  
>Higher and higher<br>Baby, can you play with fire  
><strong>_

_**Blaine:  
>Burn into the sky<strong>_

_**Rachel:  
>Love me, love me<strong>_

_**Blaine:  
>Far into the sky<strong>_

_**Rachel:  
>If you want me<br>**_

Blaine and Rachel saw their boyfriends at the side of the stage and pulled them to the front.

_**Blaine:  
>Ooh, by the way, by the way<br>I've found someone who gives me space  
>Keeps me safe<br>Makes me sane**_

Rachel gave Finn a plastic egg and Blaine gave Kurt a Quench This cup filled with red confetti and white glitter.

_**Rachel:  
>Found someone to take your place<br>Now I'm safe in his arms  
>And I decided only he can play with fire<strong>_

After that last line, Finn threw the egg and Kurt tossed the confetti and glitter towards the audience._**  
><strong>_

_**Rachel:  
>Love me, Love me<br>Feed the flame  
>If you want me back again<strong>_

_**Blaine:  
>Burn into the sky<br>Higher and higher  
>Baby, can you play with fire<br>**_

_**Rachel:  
>I can't believe it's really you<strong>_

_**Blaine:  
>Love me, love me<strong>_

_**Rachel:  
>I hear you're doing really well<strong>_

_**Blaine:  
>If you want me<strong>_

_**Rachel:  
>Finally every tear has dried<strong>_

_**Blaine:  
>Love me, love me<strong>_

_**Rachel:  
>Can boys like you, boys like you<strong>_

_**Blaine:  
>Play with fire <strong>_

Everyone applauded.

"You guys should totally do this at Regionals!" Sam called out.

"I wish!" Rachel said, wrapping her arm around Finn's waist. "But we already have four songs."

Finn turned to Rachel. "So...is the song like a bad thing or a good thing?"

Rachel smiled and put her arms around her boyfriend. "Good for you, bad for Jesse." They kissed.

Will just shook his head and smiled. "All right. Let's practice for Regionals."

**The song is called Play With Fire by Hilary Duff. I thought it was sort of fitting for not only the St. Berry drama, but also the Kurt-Blaine-Sebastian-Warblers fiasco.**

**Speaking of the Warblers, next chapter will focus on them.**


	3. The Plan

_'What the hell have I done?'_

That thought ran through each of the Warblers' minds after learning what was in that slushy. After giving it some thought, maybe Sebastian was wrong about Blaine abandoning them. Sebastian convinced them he likes and chose Kurt over his friends leaving them to rot.

"We really fucked up this time, guys."

The Warblers minus Sebastian hung out in the senior commons. It was Nick who broke the long and uncomfortable silence.

Trent exhaled sharply. "Has anyone tried calling Blaine or reaching him on Facebook?"

"Yeah..." Jeff sighed. "The number was diconnected, though. And he blocked me on Facebook."

"Same here." Jon raised his arm, then let it fall on the armrest of his chair.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I really miss Wes and his gavel now." Liam said in the back. A few boys chuckled at that.

"Guys, what the hell are we going to do?" Nick asked in despair. "Blaine and Kurt are never going to speak to us or forgive us again!"

Another Warbler named Bobby shrugged. "We could...lose Regionals on purpose letting New Directions win."

"But isn't the reason Kurt gave us the recording is because they want a fair fight?" Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Losing on purpose would make that pointless."

Some boys nodded in agreement. The doors opened and Sebastian walked in like nothing happened. The others glared at him as he walked to the front of the room.

"So...what do you say we prepare for Regionals?" Sebastian smiled innocently. "I'm assuming the New Directions will be giving it their all- which won't be that much, anyway- we should do the same with a new twist."

"And...how would that be, exactly?" Asked Trent warily.

Sebastian grinned wider. "Let's just say New Directions will be losing...with my help."

Everyone gaped at him. "What...you mean...you're gonna cheat?"

"I don't look at it like that, Warbler Nick." Sebastian put his hands behind his back and started slowly pacing the room. "You do want to win, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but if you think the New Directions are so bad, then wouldn't they lose anyway?" Asked Jeff.

"I thought about that, but I don't want to take any chances." Sebastian replied.

Trent shook his head in shock. "No. No, no, no, and no! We are _not_ cheating!" He stood up. "Cheating will only make us look bad!"

"You want to win at Regionals, don't you?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Trent.

Trent didn't answer. He wanted to win, but...not like this. "If we get caught, the Warblers could be disbanded."

"Not if we make it look like Vocal Adrenaline or Aural Intensity did it." Sebastian grinned. Then he sobered up and walked slowly to Trent. "How 'bout it, Burke? You're either with us or against us. Because let me just say...anyone who goes against me...it will be the _last_ thing they'll do."

Everyone looked scared or nervous when Sebastian said that. He looked pretty serious about it. No one wanted to disagree with him.

_'Threat or no threat, I gotta warn Blaine!'_ Trent thought in horror.

XXX

"All right...so, we have Rachel and Blaine doing their duet."

Glee was almost over, and Will was going over the Regionals program.

"Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, and Sugar will do their group number; and then we'll finish off with the whole group."

"Sounds like a kick-ass Regionals!" Puck smiled. Everyone cheered in agreement.

Will smiled at the kids' enthusiasm. "Okay, guys, that's it for the day. Go home, get some sleep, and we'll see you tomorrow."

The kids started filing out of the room. Blaine turned to Finn, who was giving him a ride home. Because of Blaine's temporary vision loss, he can't drive for six weeks, so he has to depend on his friends to drive him everywhere.

"Hey, I need to get something out of my locker." Blaine said to Finn.

"Okay. I'll meet you there in a bit." Finn clapped Blaine's shoulder and ran off.

Blaine turned a few corners until he got to his locker. He opened it and took a book out. Blaine heard footsteps coming towards him and was surprised to see who it was.

"What are you doing here, Trent?" Blaine asked testily. He slung his backpack over his shoulder.

Trent held his hands up in surrender. "I need to tell you something."

Blaine folded his arms and looked at him distrustfully. "What?"

"Sebastian is planning on sabotaging Regionals." Trent warned. "I just thought you should know."

"And I'm just supposed to believe you." Blaine shook his head in dismay.

Trent sighed sadly. "Look, I know we haven't been the best of friends lately...we hurt you."

"Hurt? That doesn't even cover_ half _of it!" Blaine said fuming. "You put me in the _hospital_, Trent! I almost lost my damn _sight_ because of you!"

Trent looked down guiltily and shuffled his feet. "I'm sorry. Really. You have no idea how much we regret it."

"Why'd you do it?" Blaine asked. It took all his strength not to punch Trent in the face. "Do you wanna know how I felt after Sebastian threw that slushy in my face? It felt like a thousand knives stabbing me in the eye. It felt like acid. But that wasn't what hurt me the most. What hurt me the most was that you, Nick, Jeff...people I claimed my best friends didn't check to see if I'm okay. You didn't call. You didn't write."

"We tried to. You probably just gave up too fast." Trent said before he could stop himself. Blaine was about to respond, when...

"Hey, get back! Get away from him!" They turned to see Finn running towards them with a scowl on his face. "What are you doing here? Just get the hell out of our school."

Trent put his hands up in surrender. "It's okay. I was just leaving." He turned and walked off.

Finn sighed and turned to Blaine. "Are you okay? What'd he say to you?"

Blaine sighed. "We need to have a meeting."

**UP NEXT: Will the New Directions believe Trent's words? Find out next chapter!**


	4. Jesse Returns

**Duncan- Um...I think I kind of mentioned that in chapter two, paragraph nine. "Hey, you took a slushy for my boy Kurt.". Ring a bell?**

The next morning before school, Blaine and Finn rounded up their teammates. Blaine told them what happened.

"Lies! All of it!" Santana spoke up.

"Sebastian must have sent him." Rachel nodded in agreement. "Unbelievable! It's Vocal Adrenaline all over again!"

"He seemed pretty sincere..." Blaine shrugged.

"Blaine, I know you wanna believe the Warblers are still your friends, but how can you still trust them after what they did to you and almost did to Kurt?" Quinn asked in surprise.

Blaine looked down unsure of what to say to that. He shook his head. "I guess...a part of me still hopes that the Warblers really are sorry. I mean...maybe I didn't give them enough of a chance to apologize."

Santana scoffed. "Wow, Blaine. What next? You're gonna go to your junior prom with Sebastian? I guess you wouldn't have to worry about him and Kurt getting into a physical fight over you."

"Drop it, Santana." Kurt said sternly.

"Well, I for one am not buying it." Rachel said folding her arms.

"Neither am I." Kurt replied. "He's just trying to scare us."

"But, what if we're wrong?" Tina asked. Everyone turned to her. She wasn't used to the attention. "Um...I mean...what if the Warblers really are planning on sabotaging Regionals? Shouldn't we warn the other competitors?"

"They might think we're trying to scare them, though." Mercedes added. "I think we should just let things be."

"I agree." Sam nodded.

"But what if they do sabotage Regionals?" Tina asked again.

"Then we will stand our ground and keep on going." Finn answered. "No matter what they throw at us. We cannot let them get to us." Everyone nodded and smiled in agreement.

XXX

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about what Blaine and Finn revealed throughout the day. Part of him wanted to believe Trent, but, another part of him didn't want to fall into a trap set by Sebastian. He could tell Rachel had that problem too. He caught up with her after lunch.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure." Rachel slung her bag over her shoulder. "Is this about Trents' warning?"

Kurt nodded. "I think Tina may be on to something. If the Warblers end up sabotaging Regionals, and we didn't tell the other competitors, they will be pissed at us for not warning them."

"You're right." Rachel nodded. "I'll warn Vocal Adrenaline, you warn Aural Intensity."

"All right."

XXX

Rachel could hear Vocal Adrenaline performing when she parked outside of Carnel High School. She walked through the darkened hallways and to the auditorium.

"Pick up the pace, Anthony! My grandmother can dance faster than you!" Rachel froze as she heard a familiar voice bark out. She snuck into the auditorium balcony and gaped in shock.

_'No way..._Jesse _is the new VA coach?' _Rachel stared at the familiar mass of curly dark brown hair. _'Oh God. Okay, relax, Berry. You came here to warn Vocal Adrenaline about the Warblers, and that is what you'll do. Just focus on that.'_

Rachel waited until they finished rehearsing and walked up to Jesse from behind. She cleared her throat. "Good job today."

Jesse slowly turned around and looked at Rachel in surprise. "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" Rachel asked, trying to keep herself calm.

"Sure." Jesse gestured to a room down the hall. "Step into my office."

Jesse's office was small with one window and a desk. Jesse sat down in his chair and sighed. "I must say I'm surprised. Last summer you made it clear you never wanted to see me again."

Rachel swallowed. She did not know how to respond to that. "So...you're the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, now?"

"Yeah. I run a business training show choirs." Jesse explained. "As you can see, I'm training Vocal Adrenaline."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Are you ready for Regionals?"

Jesse chuckled. "Are you?"

"Born ready." Rachel smiled with confidence. She then remembered why she was there. "Um...speaking of Regionals, we may have a problem. The Warblers have gone bad. We think they might be planning on sabotaging Regionals."

"Based on what?"

Rachel explained the whole drama with Sebastian and Blaine and Trent's warning. Jesse nodded to show he was listening.

"Most of us don't believe it, but...we didn't want to take the chance of dismissing it and something happening." Rachel took a breath and shook her head. "Crazy, right?"

"The Warblers going bad, or one of them warning you guys of sabotage?" Jesse asked raising his eyebrows. "I'd say both." He sighed and looked away for a minute. "What does he think?"

Rachel knew very well who he meant. "Finn isn't buying it, either."

"Does he know you're here?" Jesse asked. He stood up and walked slowly towards Rachel.

A nagging feeling tugged in Rachel's stomach telling her to leave. "No."

"No, huh?" Jesse chuckled dryly. "Are you two still dating?"

Rachel nodded slowly. "Finn asked me to marry him and I said yes."

Jesse's face turned from controlled anger to horror. "What? Are you insane?"

"Finn and I love each other!" Rachel gasped in surprise. "We want to spend the rest of our lives together. Why wouldn't we get married?"

Jesse turned around and ran his hand through his hair. This was not happening! She should be marrying him! He turned back around to face Rachel. "Why did you come here? What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you about the Warblers!" Rachel shot back angrily. "What- you thought I came back for you?"

That did it. Jesse threw out a fist and punched a hanging picture right next to Rachel. A shard of glass flew into her cheek. Without thinking, Rachel ran from the room and fled to her car holding back tears.

Jesse stared after Rachel in shock of what he did. He looked back at the now broken picture hanging on the wall. The picture was of himself and Rachel smiling and embracing each other. Jesse tore the picture from the wall and threw it across the room.

XXX

Rachel sat at her vanity and dabbed gently at her cheek. The cut wasn't deep, but it still bled a little. She let herself loose and cried softly. What was she thinking? Telling him about her engagement? God...how was she going to tell Finn? If he found out, he'd march straight into Carnel and beat the living crap out of Jesse, prison be damned. Her phone buzzed.

_'Hey, Rach, just got back from Fort Wayne. Aural Intensity now knows of the Warblers. How'd it go at Carnel? -Kurt'_

Rachel composed herself. Should she tell him? _'It went okay. Jesse's the new VA coach. He knows of the Warblers, too now.'_

XXX

Rachel made sure to cover up her cut with make-up. She tried to smile and act nonchalant when she approached Kurt.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey." Kurt closed his locker. "Our costumes for Regionals just came in."

"Great!" Rachel needed to take her mind off of things.

Kurt noticed a red glob on Rachel's cheek. "Oh, here, you have a little too much blush on." Kurt licked his finger and ran it across.

"No- Kurt-" Rachel tried protesting. But it was too late. He saw the scratch.

"Yikes. How did that happen?" Kurt asked with concern.

"I, uh...made the horrible mistake of wearing my engagement ring to bed." Rachel lied.

"Rachel, come on." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Your rock isn't that sharp enough to cut that deep, and you don't sleep wildly enough to accidentally scratch yourself. You wanna tell me how you really got that?"

A lump rose to Rachel's throat. "I told Jesse about my engagement to Finn."

Kurt paled. He feared the worst. "What did he do?"

Rachel sniffed. "We got into an argument about it, and...there was a picture behind me, and...he punched the picture causing a glass shard to fly in my cheek."

Kurt stared and exhaled sharply. He knew Jesse sucked, but this? This was a new low even for him. "Oh God...did you tell Finn?"

"No." Rachel shook her head. "Kurt...I'm begging you: please don't tell Finn about this. We both know how he'll react. If he goes after Jesse, we'll lose our chance at Regionals."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Okay. I won't tell him. But you should."

"I will." Rachel sighed. "After Regionals."

Kurt watched Rachel walk off and sighed again. First, Blaine has been acting moody lately because of the Warblers' betrayal, then Trent's warning, now he has to keep from Finn the fact that Rachel told Jesse of their engagement and he attacked her.

This was going to be a _long_ week.


	5. Rumor DEFINITELY Has It

_'Well, on the bright side, it could be worse.' _

Later that day, Rachel stood in front of the bathroom mirror examining her cut. She saw Finn a few times and she smiled and went on about wedding plans. He didn't suspect a thing. She had to admit, the encounter with Jesse freaked her out. However...she did appreciate the drama of it. Rachel turned when she heard the door open.

"Hey, Rachel." Quinn greeted warmly. "Or should I call you Blair as in Blair Waldorf?"

Rachel stared at Quinn in shock. She knew very well what the reference meant. Blair Waldorf is a character on Gossip Girl who experienced the same thing Rachel did. "How did you find out?"

"Puck told me." Quinn admitted. "And Santana told him, Brittany told Santana, who heard it from Rory, who heard it from Sugar, who heard it from Artie, who heard it from Mike, who heard it from Tina, who heard it from Mercedes, who heard it from Sam, who overheard Kurt telling Blaine about it."

_'Wow. Rumors spread fast in this school.'_ Rachel shook her head in dismay. "Great..."

"Don't worry. We all agreed not to tell Finn." Quinn put an assuring hand on her shoulder. "We all know what he'd do if he found out."

Rachel sighed and nodded. "This bring back any memories?"

Quinn gave a small smile. "Are you talking about the Baby Drama or Finn sleeping with Santana and lied about it?"

"Both." Rachel chuckled. "So, how did Noah react? I can't imagine he took it lightly."

"He was ready to...to quote him 'go all Jack Bauer on his ass'." Quinn chuckled. "I convinced him not to. He already has a criminal record, and he could be disqualified from Regionals."

Rachel smiled at her friend. "Thanks."

"So...how are you doing? I can't believe you told him about your engagement." Quinn said in shock.

"I know. It was a mistake." Rachel groaned. "Finn is going to be so pissed when he finds out."

"When are you planning on telling him?" Asked Quinn.

"After Regionals." Rachel replied. "It's in two days, and...hopefully he won't find out before then."

Quinn nodded. "Hopefully."

XXX

Kurt waited nervously at the Lima Bean with two coffees on the table. He saw Rachel walking over to him looking non too pleased. She sat down across from Kurt.

"Hey." Kurt said nervously. "I got you coffee."

"Why thank you, Kurt." Rachel said sweetly. "If I wasn't worried about Finn breaking up with me, I would throw both coffees in your face!"

"I'm sorry." Kurt said sincerely. "I didn't know news of your Chuck-Blair re-enactment with Jesse would spread throughout the whole Glee club! I was just talking with Blaine about it. We told Sam not to say anything to Finn."

"Well, apparently, now the entire Glee club is keeping a secret from Finn." Rachel sighed and sipped her coffee. "Are you going to tell him?"

"No. It's not my place." Kurt replied. "But you should."

"I know. And I will." Rachel assured him. They sat in silence for a while.

Kurt looked around at the people in the coffee shop. He groaned in dread as he recognized someone. "Great, just what we need. Sebastian."

"Do you wanna go?" Rachel asked.

"Too late. He's coming over." Kurt whispered.

"Why if it isn't Gay Gandhi and the Jew." Sebastian smirked as he strutted over to their table.

"Just cut the crap and tell us what you want, Meerkat Face." Kurt snapped.

"So eager to get right to the point, I see." Sebastian commented. "I just dropped by to wish you luck at Regionals. I promise it will be a blast."

"Well, then, in that case, good luck to you, too." Rachel replied faking a smile. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have some rehearsing to do." She stood up. "Come on, Kurt."

Sebastian watched Kurt and Rachel storm off. Hmm...so that's how they're gonna play this, huh? We'll just see about that.

XXX

The next afternoon, Blaine caught up with Rachel as she was walking down a street. "Hey! Rachel!"

Rachel turned to Blaine and smiled. "Hey. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You?"

Rachel looked grim. "Which part? Regionals, or telling Finn about Jesse?"

"Both, I guess." Blaine shrugged.

"I guess I'm ready for both." Rachel replied softly.

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson?" A voice called out down the street.

Blaine looked towards the voice and smiled in recognition. "Wes!" He ran to hug his friend. "Oh my God, what are you doing here?"

"It's my winter break at Northwestern, so I thought I'd come visit." Wes explained.

"Well, I'm glad you did!" Blaine exclaimed. He acknowledged Rachel. "Oh, this is my friend Rachel. Rachel this is Wes. He was head of the Warbler Council last year."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Rachel said shaking his hand.

"You too." Wes smiled. He turned to Blaine. "So, I heard you transferred to McKinley. How's that going?"

"Great, actually." Blaine smiled wide.

"Do you still hang out with the Warblers?" Wes asked.

Blaine's face fell. "No...actually. We, uh..." He shook his head and sighed. "Well..."

Blaine spent the next ten minutes explaining what happened with Sebastian and the Warblers. As Blaine explained, it looked like everything above Wes' neck stopped working.

"So they all just...turned against you?" Wes asked in shock.

"Yep. They threw a slushy at him, too. Then they took off and never looked back." Rachel said angrily.

"I can't believe this!" Wes said angrily. "They didn't even call or apologize?"

Blaine shook his head. "Well...Trent did. When he warned me that the Warblers might sabotage Regionals."

Wes paled. "They wouldn't!"

"They might." Blaine replied.

Wes just stared at Blaine in shock. How had things come to this? He graduates and this is what happens? How could they turn their back on their friends who looked to them for safety and comfort? The same two friends who transferred to Dalton to _avoid_ being bullied?

One thing was for sure: he was going to have a little chat with his so-called Warbler friends.


	6. Complications

**Wow- two updates in one day? You guys must feel loved! XD **

**Let the craziness begin!**

The Cleveland Ampitheater was packed as usual for the Regional Midwestern Show Choir competition. Artie, Sugar, Rory, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Finn, Rachel, and Will all sat in one row with one empty seat.

"This is it, you guys." Will said quietly. "Stay focused and have fun."

"I sure will, Curly Schue."

Will whipped around to see Sue Sylvester behind him smiling. "What are you doing here?"

Sue smirked. "All-out singing battle between Vocal Adrenaline, Aural Intensity, New Directions, and the Warblers? How can I _not_ miss it? It's bound to be entertaining even to those who cringe at the mere mention of glee club."

Will gave an exasperated sigh and turned his focus to the stage. Rachel took a breath. _'Well, I suppose this can't get any worse.'_

"Will, long time no see." Will and the New Directions turned to see Jesse standing in the aisle and taking his seat next to Will.

_'I spoke to soon.' _Rachel thought miserably.

Jesse looked across from Will at Rachel. "Rachel." He nodded. He saw Finn next to her. "Finn. It seems that congratulations are in order."

Rachel cringed as Finn stared at her. "You told him we're engaged?"

Rachel nodded feebly. "When I warned Vocal Adrenaline about the Warblers...it came up." Finn exhaled sharply and stared straight ahead. Rachel kissed his cheek. "Remember: I chose _you_. I'm marrying_ you_."

Finn calmed down a little much to Rachel's relief. Finn still glared in Jesse's direction. Just then, the announcer came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 2012 Midwest Regional Show Choir Competition!" The audience cheered. "And now, our judge panel: she starred in her own Broadway show and owned a bowling rink...April Rhodes!"

Will and ND turned around in surprise to see April stand up and smiling. April caught Will's eye and winked. Sue rolled her eyes.

The announcer continued. "He's been a show choir judge for five years this March, and is Ohio's WOHN news anchor...Rod Remington!" Everyone cheered as Rod stood up and smiled. "And last, but certainly not least: she's the winner of this year's Miss Ohio competition, Leah Jennings!" A tall, slim brunette woman in her late twenties stood up, smiled, and waved as everyone applauded. "And now, let's hear it first from Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!" Everyone except for New Directions applauded. The Warblers started harmonizing Rock and Roll sounding music. Sebastian took center stage.

_**On the day I was born  
>The nurses all gathered 'round<br>And they gazed in wide wonder  
>At the joy they had found<br>The head nurse spoke up  
>Said "leave this one alone"<br>She could tell right away  
>That I was bad to the bone<strong>_

_**Bad to the bone**_  
><em><strong>Bad to the bone<strong>_  
><em><strong>B-B-B-B-Bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>B-B-B-B-Bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>B-B-B-B-Bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bad to the bone<strong>_

"How fitting." Kurt whispered to Blaine. They took each others' hands.__

_**I broke a thousand hearts**_  
><em><strong>Before I met you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll break a thousand more, baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before I am through<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna be yours pretty baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yours and yours alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm here to tell ya honey<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I'm bad to the bone<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bad to the bone<strong>_  
><em><strong>B-B-B-Bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>B-B-B-Bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>B-B-B-Bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bad to the bone<strong>_

_**I make a rich woman beg**_  
><em><strong>I'll make a good woman steal<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll make an old woman blush<strong>_  
><em><strong>And make a young girl squeal<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna be yours pretty baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yours and yours alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm here to tell ya honey<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I'm bad to the bone<strong>_  
><em><strong>B-B-B-B-Bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>B-B-B-B-Bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>B-B-B-B-Bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bad to the bone<strong>_

_**And when I walk the streets**_  
><em><strong>Kings and Queens step aside<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every woman I meet<strong>_  
><em><strong>They all stay satisfied<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna tell ya pretty baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well Ya see I make my own<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm here to tell ya honey<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I'm bad to the bone<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bad to the bone<strong>_  
><em><strong>B-B-B-B-Bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>B-B-B-Bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>B-B-B-Bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bad to the bone<strong>_

Everyone applauded. The stage went dark. When it lit up again, yellow lights shone on the stage to create an eerie feel.

_**Sebastian  
>[spoken] I never thought hyenas essential<br>They're crude and unspeakably plain  
>But maybe they've a glimmer of potential<br>If allied to my vision and brain.**_

_**I know that your powers of retention**_  
><em><strong>Are as wet as a warthog's backside<strong>_  
><em><strong>But thick as you are, pay attention<strong>_  
><em><strong>My words are a matter of pride<strong>_

_**It's clear from your vacant expressions**_  
><em><strong>The lights are not all on upstairs<strong>_  
><em><strong>But we're talking kings and successions<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even you can't be caught unawares<strong>_

_**So prepare for a chance of a lifetime**_  
><em><strong>Be prepared for sensational news<strong>_  
><em><strong>A shining new era<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is tiptoeing nearer<strong>_

_**Trent**_  
><em><strong>And where do we feature?<strong>_

_**Sebastian**_  
><em><strong>Just listen to teacher<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know it sounds sordid<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you'll be rewarded<strong>_  
><em><strong>When at last I am given my dues!<strong>_  
><em><strong>And injustice deliciously squared<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be prepared!<strong>_

_**Nick**_  
><em><strong>[spoken] Yeah! Be prepared.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll be prepared. For what?<strong>_

_**Sebastian**_  
><em><strong>[spoken] For the death of the king!<strong>_

_**Nick**_  
><em><strong>[spoken] Is he sick?<strong>_

_**Sebastian**_  
><em><strong>[spoken] No, fool! We're going to kill him... and Simba too!<strong>_

At that last word, Sebastian glared menancently at Kurt. He caught it and gulped.__

_**Trent**_  
><em><strong>[spoken] Great idea! Who needs a king?<strong>_

_**Trent and Nick**_  
><em><strong>[spoken] No king, No king, nah nah nah nah nah nah!<strong>_

_**Sebastian**_  
><em><strong>[spoken] Idiots! There will be a king!<strong>_

_**Nick**_  
><em><strong>[spoken] But you said...<strong>_

_**Sebastian**_  
><em><strong>[spoken] I will be king!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stick with me, and you'll never be hungry again!<strong>_

_**Trent and Nick**_  
><em><strong>[spoken] Yay, all right!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Long live the king!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Long live the king!<strong>_

_**Trent, Nick, Jeff, & Liam**_  
><em><strong>[sung] It's great that we'll soon be connected<strong>_  
><em><strong>With a king who'll be all-time adored<strong>_

_**Sebastian**_  
><em><strong>Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected<strong>_  
><em><strong>To take certain duties on board<strong>_  
><em><strong>The future is littered with prizes<strong>_  
><em><strong>And though I'm the main addressee<strong>_  
><em><strong>The point that I must emphasize is<strong>_  
><em><strong>You won't get a sniff without me<strong>_

"Hey, how much do you wanna bet this is how Sebastian became captain of the Warblers?" Finn whispered to Kurt.__

_**So prepare for the coup of the century**_  
><em><strong>Be prepared for the murkiest scam<strong>_  
><em><strong>Meticulous planning<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tenacity spanning<strong>_  
><em><strong>Decades of denial<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is simply why I'll<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be king undisputed<strong>_  
><em><strong>Respected, saluted<strong>_  
><em><strong>And seen for the wonder I am<strong>_

_**Trent, Nick, Jeff, and Liam**_  
><em><strong>Ooooh!<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll have food!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lots of food<strong>_  
><em><strong>We repeat<strong>_  
><em><strong>Endless meat<strong>_

_**Sebastian**_  
><em><strong>Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared<strong>_

_**Be prepared  
><strong>_

_**Trent and Nick  
>Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared<strong>_

_**All  
>Be prepared!<strong>_

_**[evil laughter]**_

Everyone applauded. The New Directions just sat there looking extremely shocked and a little nervous. It was just a song, right? They sang two more songs, and were done.

"And now from Akron, Vocal Adrenaline!"

Everyone applauded. Jesse bounced in his seat grinning widely_. 'Make me proud!'_ He thought.

Vocal Adrenaline gave it their all as usual. A minute into their first song, however, someone slipped and fell bringing two people with her. Jesse gasped in horror. But that was the beginning. Someone tried pulling a cardboard piano onto the stage for a prop, but it ripped. Then someone took hold of a light which shortened out. Jesse watched in horror as his performance fell apart. This can't be happening! This kind of thing wasn't possible! Unless...

Jesse glared accusingly at Will. "You!"

Will turned to Jesse in shock. "Jesse, no. We had nothing to do with this!"

Rachel turned to Jesse and came to Will's defense. "He's telling the truth, Jesse. Please! It was the Warblers. I warned you about them three days ago!"

Fuming, Jesse stood up and walked out of the auditorium. Finn noticed Jesse's right hand was wrapped in a bandage. Will turned to Rachel with his eyebrows raised. "Do you know something about this, Rachel?"

Rachel sighed and looked away for a minute. "Earlier this week...one of the Warblers came to Blaine and Finn and warned them that Sebastian might sabotage Regionals. Kurt and I warned Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Will asked.

"Because most of us didn't believe him." Rachel explained. "I guess we now know he was telling us the truth."

Will sighed and rubbed his eyes. "All right..." He stood. "New Directions! Meeting in the green room, now."

XX

New Directions gathered in the green room. Will sighed and raised his arms in surprised. "Well, this is a problem. A problem you guys should have told me about when it surfaced!"

"We know. We're sorry." Finn spoke up. "We didn't think they were actually going to sabotage Regionals."

"Well, Finn, they are." Will said sighing.

"Mr. Schuester, this isn't even that big a deal." Rachel spoke up. "We are going to keep our eyes and ears open for anything off, and we are going to avoid them and keep on going."

Will nodded and smiled. "Okay, if you've all thought this through."

"We did." Kurt added. "No way in hell I'm gonna be on the losing team for the third year in a row."

Rachel nodded and smiled. "We should warm up. We're on in twenty."

Finn caught up with Rachel as she headed for the fridge containing water. "Hey, Rach, wait up. What happened to Jesse's hand?"

Rachel took a swig of water and looked up at Finn. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm just curious, since you visited him, and you have that cut on your face, and he has his hand wrapped..." Finn's eyes widened as he began putting the puzzle pieces together. "Oh my God."

Rachel held her hand up to calm him. "Finn...it was an accident. I told him about our engagement, and he punched a picture on the wall. A shard of glass hit my face."

"He. Hurt. You." Finn growled angrily. His fists clenched.

"Finn, please, don't do anything." Rachel begged. "You'll get disqualified from Regionals, and you'll go to jail!"

Finn exhaled in frustration. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "Fine. But he is _not_ coming to our wedding!"

Rachel stared at her fiance. "Okay, I wasn't planning on inviting him, anyway..."

"Good." Finn sighed and sat down.

"Finn..."

"I'm fine." Finn replied. "Go ahead and warm up."

Rachel nodded and went over to Brad who is at a keyboard. "Go." She cleared her throat and started vocalizing. As she got higher, her voice started faltering. When she got to her highest, her voice croaked loudly causing Quinn and Mercedes to jump in fright and clutch their hearts.

"Geez!" Artie exclaimed. "What the hell was that?"

Rachel stared in horror and clutched her throat. She tried clearing it, but it hurt. She swallowed and tried speaking, but it came out a squeak.

"Oh my God, Rachel!" Kurt rushed over to her. "Are you okay? Can you speak?"

Rachel shook her head with tears in her eyes. Blaine ran his hand through his hair in horror. "How did this happen?"

Rachel was puzzled. She went through her head what could have gone wrong. Then she picked up the water bottle and examined it. The water looked like it had color, strangely...and there was a rough patch near the bottom.

"Someone did this to her!" Kurt exclaimed.

"So someone spiked her water causing her to lose her voice?" Sugar asked in astonishment.

"Looks like it." Blaine nodded.

Rachel shook her head slowly in despair. They were on in less than twenty minutes and she had a solo in a duet! What were they going to do now?

**Just so you know, the songs the Warblers sang are Bad To The Bone by George Thorogood and the Destroyers, and Be Prepared from The Lion King. Miss Ohio Leah Jennings was made up by me. **


	7. Screw The High Road

Meanwhile, in another green room, the Warblers were hanging out. Trent was pacing the floor nervously.

"We can't do this." Trent finally admitted. "We can't sabotage this event! I wanna win, but not like this!"

"It's kind of too late for that, Trent." Sebastian said dismissively.

"No...it's not." Trent shook his head and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked standing up.

"Something I should have done a long time ago!" Trent growled angrily. "I quit!"

He was about the head out the door when it slammed open with a boom. Standing in the doorway was a very angry Wes.

Trent gasped in shock. "Wes? What are you doing here?"

Wes simply walked through the doorway towards Sebastian. "I'll deal with you later." He said to Trent. He glared at Sebastian. "Hello, Sebastian."

"And who might you be?" Sebastian asked raising an amused eyebrow.

"My name is Wes Montgomery." Wes introduced himself calmly. "I used to be head of the now apparently non-existant Warbler Council before I graduated. I am also a very good friend of Blaine and Kurt."

"I'm guessing they told you everything." Sebastian shrugged.

Wes nodded. "They did." Wes arched his elbow and punched Sebastian so hard, he hit the ground unconscious. He shook out his hand and turned around to the shocked Warblers and waved an angry finger at them. "I'm very disappointed...in _all_ of you!" He threw both his arms up in frustration. "Damn it! What the hell were you thinking? Kurt and Blaine are supposed to be your friends! They transferred to Dalton to _avoid_ being bullied. They became good friends with all of us. They helped you with homework, your wardrobe, Kurt gave us fashion advice which if I remember correctly, _really_ came in handy for some of you! This is what they did it for? So you can throw a goddamn _rock-salt_ slushy at Kurt? So you can abandon Blaine when he was hurt, and not even lift a finger to help or call to see if he was okay or apologize? I can't believe how ungrateful you are."

"We're sorry." Nick said with his head down.

"_I'm_ not the one you need to apologize to!" Wes replied sternly.

Trent sighed. "I apologized to Blaine and warned him that Sebastian might sabotage Regionals...which he is."

"Well, then you know what you have to do, right?" Wes asked.

Trent nodded. "I'm going to the judges and admitting that we cheated. We don't deserve to win."

"That's what I like to hear." Wes smiled. He heard a sound like a gun cocking and turned around. His eyes widened as he saw Sebastian aiming a gun at his chest.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Sebastian seethed. He shot Wes in the chest.

"No!" Trent cried as Wes fell over on his back. A few boys cried out in horror.

Sebastian stared at Wes bleeding and labored breathing. He looked up at the horrified and scared Warblers and aimed his gun at them. "Anyone else want to go next?" They shook their heads and held their hands up in surrender. He walked to the door and blocked it. "We'll stay here until they announce the winner. If I see anyone using a cell phone, that will be the last thing you'll do." Everyone else nodded in understanding.

XXX

The New Directions formed a circle around Rachel, who was seated at a table.

"What are we gonna do?" Kurt asked in despair. "We go on in less than twenty minutes!"

Will rubbed his forehead in frustration and sighed. "Does anyone else know the song she's supposed to sing?"

The girls shook their heads sadly. Finn pointed to Kurt. "He does."

Kurt looked at Finn in shock. "What? No- I can't!"

"What do you mean? I heard you sing it a million times!" Finn exclaimed.

"Finn, I sang a duet with Blaine at last years' Regionals." Kurt said. "And we lost! If I sing with Blaine again, we're gonna lose!"

Rachel held up a hand and typed something in her phone. She handed it to Quinn and motioned for her to read. "Rachel said 'Kurt can be my voice. He will sing offstage while I mouth the words.'"

"That could work!" Santana smiled. "Since Kurt sounds like a girl, anyway."

Kurt glared at Santana and turned to Finn. "Even if I do, they're gonna know someone's singing over Rachel."

"Then just sing really high." Sam suggested.

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "No. I'm sorry. I-I can't..."

"Kurt, the team needs you." Blaine spoke up earnestly. "I need you. We don't have another choice right now. You gotta work with us on this!"

Kurt swallowed and looked at his boyfriend's pleading eyes. They really don't have another option. After a minute, he gave in. He turned to a stagehand. "Get me a headset."

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt. "Thank you, Kurt. I promise I'll repay you."

Rachel came up to them and hugged Kurt also. Mike sighed. "Well, that's one crisis averted. So, what was in Rachel's water, anyway?"

"Some sort of drug that causes her vocal chords to shut down." Puck guessed angrily. He shook his head in disgust.

"Yikes. You don't think the Warblers did this, do you?" Rory asked.

Finn snapped. Anger of Rachel's revelation about Jesse and now the Warblers damaging Rachel's vocal chords exploded out of him. He slammed his fist on the table. "That's it! SCREW THE HIGH ROAD! I WILL GO ALL FREAKING JACK BAUER ON THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Finn stormed off angrily.

"Finn, no!" Kurt ran after his brother and grabbed his arm to stop him. "You'll get disqualified!"

"I don't care! He damaged my fiance's vocal chords!" Finn fumed. He pulled from Kurt's grasp.

"I know. I have a plan-"

"No! You had your chance with him. He's mine now." Finn snarled.

"You don't want to do this. It's not gonna bring back Rachel's voice." Kurt said calmly.

"No. But I'll feel better." Finn said stubbornly. He walked away.

Kurt took out a small recording device, set it to record then ran up to Finn. "Finn, wait." He managed to put the recorder in Finn's back pocket before he turned around.

"What?" Finn snapped.

Kurt swallowed. "Just...be careful, okay? You know what he's capable of."

"You know what I'm capable of, too." Finn replied. Without another word, he walked off.

Kurt sighed and ran back to the green room.

XX

Finn tried to control his anger as he searched for the Warbler's green room. He saw Sebastian exit with his back facing Finn. Sebastian put something in his pants and turned around. Finn punched him and grabbed him by the jacket and slammed him against a wall.

"What the hell did you spike my fiance's water with?" Finn asked.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about." Sebastian said innocently.

"Don't bullshit me!" Finn growled. "I know it was you! Your Warbler friend warned us that you might sabotage Regionals! As if putting Blaine in the hospital because of a rock salt slushy wasn't enough, you had to damage someone's vocal chords, too?"

Sebastian just smirked and opened his blazer showing Finn his gun. Finn gasped and leaped back as Sebastian drew his gun and aimed it at Finn, who raised his hands in surrender.

"So what if I did those things?" Sebastian growled. "I tried to slushy Kurt in order to humiliate him so badly, Blaine would want to get with me! I sabotaged Regionals so that I would win and Kurt and by extension, you and the rest of you jokes would lose! So let me tell you something: I just shot the former head of the Warblers' Council. I am not afraid to shoot you. Now...here's what's gonna happen: you are going to walk away and keep our conversation to yourself. If you tell anyone what I did, the first thing I will do is put a bullet in your fiance's head. Got it?"

Finn stared in shock and swallowed nervously. "Yeah...I got it."

"Good. Now walk away." Sebastian gestured his head down the hall. Finn obeyed. He ran down the hall shaking. Satisfied, Sebastian put his gun away, sighed, and looked towards the green room.

XXX

Trent knelt at Wes' side compressing the wound. Wes let out a raspy gasp. "Don't...bother..."

"I'll be damned if anyone dies because of the mess we made." Trent murmured as he pressed a cloth on Wes' chest.

"Just make sure...he goes down." Wes gasped. "Trent...I want you to do something for me."

"Anything." Trent said tearfully.

"I want you...to reinstate the Warbler Council." Wes swallowed. "And...tell Blaine...I'm sorry. Tell him not to avenge me. Not stooping to Sebastian's level is the best revenge out there. It has been a pleasure working with all of you."

"Wes, you're not dying." Trent shook his head.

Wes shook his head slowly. "I can feel it. This is the end. I've taken my last bow."

Trent burst into tears. "I'm so sorry it ended like this. You're not dying in vain. We'll set things right, I promise!"

Wes smiled weakly and took one final breath. The light in Wes' eyes flickered off. The Warblers broke down crying. Trent closed Wes' eyes with a shaking hand and broke down.

_'How are we ever going to tell Blaine?'_


	8. What Doesn't Kill You

**Okay, guys, this chapter has three songs in it, so bear with me. Also, after this chapter, there are two chapters left.**

Kurt leaned against a wall in the green room deep in thought. Santana came up behind him, rubbing her forehead and putting a hand on her hip.

"How much are you going to let him get away with, Kurt?" She asked. "I mean...I know you want beating him in Regionals to be your revenge, but..."

"Just leave it alone, Santana." Kurt snapped without turning around. "Besides, I thought you weren't gonna be nice to me anymore."

"When did I say that?" Santana asked shrugging.

Kurt turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

_It was just after New Directions performed Black or White. Kurt gave the recording to Sebastian, and the Warblers left. Santana glared angrily at Kurt and lunged at him. Puck, Finn, and Sam held her back._

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?" She screamed in Spanish. "THAT IS THE LAST TIME I DO ANYTHING NICE FOR YOU, YOU UNDERSTAND? THE LAST. FREAKING. TIME!"_

Santana scoffed and shook her head. "I'm just wondering what your plan is, all right? If the Beast, a.k.a. Finn comes back alive and Sebastian unscathed, I'll deal with him myself." She walked off.

Kurt sighed and walked up to Puck, who was strumming a guitar our of boredom. "Are they here?"

"Yeah." Puck nodded and set his guitar aside. "I had to grease a few palms, but...I got some of my Lima Police Department friends here tonight."

Kurt nodded and smiled in satisfaction. "Good."

XXX

Finn walked numbly backstage. The curtains were drawn, and everyone except Blaine and Rachel were lined up behind the curtains. Kurt stood directly behind the curtain wearing a headset.

"Hey." Finn whispered. "So...you're gonna be like a gay Wizard of Oz, huh?"

Kurt chuckled and nodded. "So...how did it go with Sebastian?"

Finn shuffled his feet nervously. "Oh...well...you know..." He shook his head and looked away.

"Ah, it's okay. I'll find out sooner or later." Kurt said. He reached into Finn's back pocket and pulled out the recording device.

Finn gaped at his stepbrother. "Dude...you tricked me into recording him?"

"I didn't _trick_ you into recording him." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I was going to do it myself, but that got shot to sunshine when he spiked Rachel's drink and you freaked out."

"Oh..." Finn sighed heavily and shook his head. It amazing him how clever Kurt was. He smiled. "I'm proud to call you my brother."

Kurt giggled. "Thanks."

"And now from McKinley High in Lima, the New Directions!" The announcer announced. Everyone cheered. Kurt cleared his throat and took a deep breath as soft music started playing.

_'Kurt, don't let me down.' _Rachel thought as the spotlight shone on her.

_**Kurt  
>We were strangers<br>Starting out on a journey  
>Never dreaming<br>What we'd have to go through  
>Now here we are<br>And I'm suddenly standing  
>At the beginning with you<strong>_

_**Blaine**_  
><em><strong>No one told me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was going to find you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Unexpected<strong>_  
><em><strong>What you did to my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I lost hope<strong>_  
><em><strong>You were there to remind me<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is the start<strong>_

_**And...**_

_**Life is a road**_  
><em><strong>And I want to keep going<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love is a river<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna keep flowing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Life is a road<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now and forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wonderful journey<strong>_

_**I'll be there**_  
><em><strong>When the world stops turning<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be there<strong>_  
><em><strong>When the storm is through<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the end I wanna be standing<strong>_  
><em><strong>At the beginning with you<strong>_

_**Kurt**_

___**We were strangers  
>On a crazy adventure<strong>_

_**Blaine  
>Never dreaming<br>How our dreams would come true  
><strong>_

_**Both  
>Now here we stand<br>Unafraid of the future  
>At the beginning with you<strong>_

_**And...**_

_**Life is a road**_  
><em><strong>And I want to keep going<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love is a river<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna keep flowing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Life is a road<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now and forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wonderful journey<strong>_

_**I'll be there**_  
><em><strong>When the world stops turning<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be there<strong>_  
><em><strong>When the storm is through<strong>_  
><em><strong>In the end I wanna be standing<strong>_  
><em><strong>At the beginning with you<strong>_

_**I knew there was somebody somewhere**_  
><em><strong>Like me alone in the dark<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I know my dream will live on<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've been waiting long<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nothing's gonna tear us apart<strong>_

_**And...**_

_**Blaine  
>Life is a road<br>And I want to keep going  
>Love is a river<br>I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Both  
>Life is a road<br>Now and forever  
>Wonderful journey<strong>_

_**I'll be there**_

___**When the world stops turning  
>I'll be there<br>When the storm is through  
>In the end I wanna be standing<br>At the beginning with you  
><strong>_

_**Blaine  
>Hey ay ay<br>**_

_**Both  
>Life is a road and I wanna keep going<br>Love is a river I wanna keep going on...**_

_**Kurt  
>Starting out on a journey<strong>_

_**Both  
>Life is a road and I wanna keep going<br>Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
>In the end I wanna be standing<br>At the beginning with you.**_

_**Kurt**_

_**Hmmmmm**_

Blaine and Rachel sighed and smiled at each other. Their performance went without trial and error. Hopefully the rest will be the same. Everyone applauded as the stage darkened. More lively music started playing again as the curtain rose and the stage lit up. Mercedes danced towards center stage as she vocalized.

_**Mercedes**_

_**Oooohhhhh yeah**_

_**Ooooh, hey**_

_**Oh-ohhhhh**_

_**Oooh-ooohhh**_

_**Santana  
>Do you remember that day<strong>_

_**Brittany and Sugar  
>(That sunny day)<strong>_

_**Santana  
>When you first came my way<br>I said no one could take your place**_

_**Mercedes  
>And if you get hurt<strong>_

_**Brittany and Sugar  
>(If you get hurt)<strong>_

_**Mercedes  
>By the little things I say<br>I can put that smile back on your face**_

_**Mercedes, Santana, Britaany, and Sugar  
>Ooo and it's alright and it's comin' on<br>We got to get right back to where we started from  
>Love is good, love can be strong<br>We got to get right back to where we started from  
><strong>_

_**Brittany  
>A love like ours<strong>_

_**Sugar and Santana  
>(A love like ours)<strong>_

_**Brittany  
>Can never fade away<br>You know it's only just begun**_

_**Sugar  
>You give me your love<strong>_

Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes screamed in fright as a large sandbag dropped in front of them. Mercedes had to jump back in order to avoid getting hit in the foot. Everyone gasped in shock. The girls swallowed and got back into the game.

_**Brittany and Santana  
>(Give me your love)<strong>_

_**Sugar  
>I just can't stay away<br>I know that you're the only one**_

_**Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and Sugar**_

_**Ooo and it's alright and it's comin' on  
>We got to get right back to where we started from<br>Love is good, love can be strong  
>We got to get right back to where we started from<strong>_

_**Ooo and it's alright and it's comin' on  
>We got to get right back to where we started from<br>Love is good, love can be strong  
>We got to get right back to where we started from<strong>_

They sang until the song faded. Everyone applauded. The next song started with the whole group.

_**Mike**_

_**You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in color  
>And do the things I want<br>**_

_**Kurt  
>You think you got the best of me<br>Think you had the last laugh  
>Bet you think that everything good is gone<strong>_

_**Finn  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<br>**_

_**New Directions  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<br>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
>Footsteps even lighter<br>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

Finn danced towards the edge of the stage. He stomped, but his foot fell through the stage. Since he wasn't paying attention, he twisted his foot and fell on his bottom yelling out in pain.

Kurt gasped and rushed to his side. "Finn! Are you okay?"

Finn shook his head. "My ankle, dude. I think it's broken."

Will rushed over to help. He threw Finn's arm over his shoulder and helped him up. Kurt pulled his foot out of the hole and helped Will half-carry Finn offstage.

"Keep going, Kurt!" Finn said encouragingly.

Kurt nodded and ran back to his post.__

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_  
><em><strong>Just me, myself and I<strong>_  
><em><strong>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stand a little taller<strong>_  
><em><strong>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<strong>_

On the opposite side of the stage, Sebastian watched with a scowl. They were good. They kept on singing no matter what was thrown at them. Let's see if they'll continue their little concert after this. He pulled out a remote trigger._**  
><strong>_

_**Mercedes  
>You heard that I was starting over with someone new<br>They told you I was moving on, over you**_

"What are you doing?"

Sebastian turned around to see Trent. "What I have to do in order for them to lose."_**  
><strong>_

_**Santana  
>You didn't think that I'd come back<br>I'd come back swinging  
>You try to break me, but you see<strong>_

"No." Trent shook his head. "Don't. He'll die."

"I don't care."

"His father is a congressman." Trent tried to reason. "Do you realize how _messy _this might be?"_**  
><strong>_

_**New Directions  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<br>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
>Footsteps even lighter<br>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

"Stay out of this, Trent!" Sebastian demanded.

Trent grabbed Sebastian by his jacket. "No. I will_ not_ let you hurt any more of my friends!"__

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_  
><em><strong>Just me, myself and I<strong>_  
><em><strong>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stand a little taller<strong>_  
><em><strong>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<strong>_

Sebastian elbowed Trent in the neck knocking him over. Trent swung-kicked Sebastian to the ground. The remote trigger slid a few feet towards backstage. Both boys scrambled to reach it. Sebastian got to is first. Trent tried grabbing it from his hand, but was unsuccessful.

_**Puck  
>Thanks to you I got a new thing started<br>Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**_

_**Quinn  
>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me<br>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
>In the end...<br>**_

_**Puck and Quinn  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<br>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
>Footsteps even lighter<br>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

Sebastian managed to press a button. Trent gasped and looked towards the stage.

Kurt spun and danced to the song. He jumped and landed. But instead of the textured bottom of his shoes, he felt wheels come out from under his shoes. He stumbled a little.

"What the hell?" Kurt muttered in confusion. Rachel and Blaine noticed and stared at him in concern.

Almost without thinking, Trent ran onto the stage about a foot away from Kurt. Sebastian pressed another button. All of a sudden, Kurt found himself zooming towards Trent. He collided into him, and both boys screamed in terror as they zoomed out towards the audience. A few people on the first and second row screamed and scrambled out of the way. Kurt and Trent crashed into the first row seat of the auditorium.

"No!" Blaine screamed in horror. He ran towards the front of the stage. Sam caught him before he fell off. "No!"

**CLIFFIE! Bet you guys didn't see _that_ coming! **

**Here are the songs in this chapter:**

**At The Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis**

**Right Back To Where We Started From by Cleopatra**

**What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson**


	9. You've Just Been Hummeled

For a minute...everything went quiet. Like everything that happened that night was just a dream and he's slowly starting to wake up. Kurt let out a breath. His whole body was shaking and there was a commotion around him. Kurt opened his eyes to find himself facedown on top of someone. His feet felt hot. He pushed himself up to see Trent groaning in pain and clutching his shoulder. Kurt felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a man looking concerned.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" He asked.

Kurt nodded quickly and looked at his feet. Small rockets were smoking on the heels of his shoes. He scowled and took them off.

"Kurt!" Kurt looked up to see Blaine rushing towards him. He collapsed to his knees and put both hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah...no, I'm-I'm fine." Kurt replied. He was still processing what happened.

Blaine sighed in relief and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. "Oh, God...I was so worried." He sniffed.

"Out of my way! Move it!" Kurt and Blaine pulled apart to see Burt pushing through the crowd to get to his son.

Blaine helped Kurt to his feet. "Dad, I'm okay." Kurt reassured him. He hugged him. Burt breathed heavily in relief.

Kurt cleared his throat and turned to Trent. "Trent, talk to me. Are you okay?"

"Oh...God, my shoulder!" Trent cried out in response.

"Trent...you saved my life." Kurt said, overcome with emotion. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Trent said trying to keep the pain out of his voice. "Go. Win Regionals. You deserve it."

Kurt nodded. He and his friends headed back onstage and finished their song. Everyone stood up and applauded wildly.

_'We got this in the freaking bag!'_ Puck thought.

XXX

After the last performance, Leah Jennings and April Rhodes sat at a table in the judges room.

"I think Vocal Adrenaline was good, but...wow!" Leah exclaimed. "The New Directions! Even with all the crap and the sabotage that's been going on, they just stood tall and kept going!"

April took a swig of her flask and smiled in agreement. "I couldn't agree more! I don't think anyone else would've kept at it, but damn!"

"Oh, and what about that duet with that Jewish girl and the handsome brunette with the plastic-like hair?" Leah asked. "They had so much chemistry. I actually thought they were going to kiss when the song ended!"

"That would have been a mistake." April pointed out. "And a horrible repeat of last years' Nationals."

Leah nodded. "True. Also...it didn't sound like the girl sang it. It sounded like a male countertenor was voicing over."

"It actually _was_ a male countertenor." April nodded. "I worked with New Directions a few times, I know that voice anywhere."

"So...why do you think that guy voiced over that girl?" Leah asked, puzzled.

April shrugged and shook her head.

"Ladies, I have three words for you: Best. Regionals. Ever." Rod said smiling as he came in.

"Well, I got two words for you: I agree." April quipped.

"Ooh." Rod laughed and pointed at April.

Leah chuckled and turned to Rod. "We were just talking about how strong and brave the New Directions were tonight."

Rod nodded thoughtfully. "You know, I always had a soft spot for the New Directions. They really bring a song in my heart. But tonight...well...I'll be damned if they only make it to second place."

Leah smiled. "Well, guess we know who's going to LA for Nationals, then."

XXX

The New Directions waited nervously backstage. Kurt walked over to Finn who had his ankle propped up on a coffee table. Rachel was next to him.

"Hey." Kurt greeted as he sat down. "Did you listen to the recording?"

"Well, considering I was there, I really didn't need to." Finn replied. He sighed. "Kurt, I think you and Blaine should listen to it together."

Kurt looked at his brother in confusion. "Okay." He looked behind him to see Blaine walking up to them.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" Blaine asked.

"Finn sprained his ankle, Rachel's vocal chords are damaged until we can get her to a doctor, and I was rocketed off the stage." Kurt recapped. He shook his head. "I just hope something good comes out of this. Oh- I also planted a recording device in Finn's pocket before he confronted Sebastian." He rewound the recording and pressed play. The four of them listened. Blaine stood up, turned around, and ran a hand through his hair when it got to the part where Sebastian shot someone.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend with concern. "Blaine...I'm sure whoever was shot will be okay."

Blaine just swallowed and shook his head. "I just...God!" He breathed heavily and his eyes were burning.

"Hey. Guys, it's time." Will stuck his head inside the room.

XX

The four teams stood and waited anxiously for the emcee to announce the winner.

"And now, the lovely wife of Ohio's state Senator, Lizzy Neilson!" Everyone applauded as Lizzy smiled and walked onstage.

"Hey, everybody! Okay...I have nothing cute to say. Ooh! Puppies! That's cute, right?" Everyone just stood silently. "O...kay. Anyway...in third place...Vocal Adrenaline!" Everyone cheered. The New Directions heaved a collective sigh of relief. There was a tense moment of silence as they awaited the announcement for first place. They all held hands and squeezed their eyes shut. "And now, the winner of the 2012 Midwest Regional Show Choir Competition is..."

_'Please, God.'_ Will thought anxiously.

"MCKINLEY HIGH NEW DIRECTIONS!" Lizzy announced. The New Directions screamed, jumped up and down, and hugged each other. "Congratulations, you're going to Nationals in LA!"

A trophy was handed to a beaming Will. Sebastian waved his arms in frustration and shook his head angrily. Lizzy waited until the applause died down before continuing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we leave here tonight, Kurt Hummel of the McKinley High New Directions has something he would like to say." She turned to Kurt. "Kurt?"

Kurt walked up to Lizzy with a smile. "Thank you, Lizzy." Kurt turned to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'll be brief. Simply put: my boyfriend and I have had a trying year. But before I get into that, let me just be a good sport and congratulate the Warblers for their remarkable effort. I have been bullied, teased, called a fag numerous times...someone even attempted to throw a tainted slushy in my face. Over the years, I've learned to avoid such bullying by leading them into a false sense of security. Allow me to demonstrate." He pulled out the recording, pressed play, and held it to the microphone.

_"What the hell did you spike my fiance's water with?" Finn asked._

_"I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about." Sebastian said innocently._

Sebastian's eyes widened. He glared at Kurt and Finn, who glared back and gently pushed Rachel behind him to shield her.

_"Don't bullshit me!" Finn growled. "I know it was you! Your Warbler friend warned us that you might sabotage Regionals! As if putting Blaine in the hospital because of a rock salt slushy wasn't enough, you had to damage someone's vocal chords, too?"_

The audience gasped in horror. Sebastian tried to lunge towards Kurt, but was held back by a few of the Warblers.

_"So what if I did those things?" Sebastian growled. "I tried to slushy Kurt in order to humiliate him so badly, Blaine would want to get with me! I sabotaged Regionals so that I would win and Kurt and by extension, you and the rest of you jokes would lose! So let me tell you something: I just shot the former head of the Warblers' Council. I am not afraid to shoot you. Now...here's what's gonna happen: you are going to walk away and keep our conversation to yourself. If you tell anyone what I did, the first thing I will do is put a bullet in your fiance's head. Got it?"_

Everyone was stunned to silence. Kurt clicked off the recording device, put it in his pocket, put the microphone to his lips and haughtily stared at Sebastian. "Sebastian Smythe, you've just been Hummeled." The whole auditorium exploded with applause. The Warblers and even Vocal Adrenaline couldn't help cheering for Kurt. The girls in New Directions and Blaine tackled Kurt with a hug and the boys either clapped him on the shoulder or gave him a high-five. Pucks' friends from the Lima Police Department walked onstage and approached Sebastian.

"Sebastian Smythe, you're under arrest." One of the cops said as he placed handcuffs on him. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can or will be used against you."

Sebastian gave a murdurous glare in Kurt's direction. _'One day...I'll get you for this, Hummel. You will pay dearly.'_

Kurt and Blaine looked on as Sebastian was being led away. They felt like a giant weight had been lifted from both their shoulders. Kurt finally got his revenge, and hopefully things will return back to normal.

**Okay, so...I might post an epilogue. If I do, I will post it either tomorrow or (Since I'll be going out of town for the weekend) next week.**


End file.
